digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Taomon
}} Taomon is a Wizard Digimon. Versed in , it is an onmyōji Digimon that freely uses every technique in battle. Its faculty with magic is particularly high, and attacks with talismans and spells are its forte. Also, it is a master of concealed weapons, and hides various weapons up its sleeves. It doesn't talk very much due to its extreme reticence, and it is a being that lives and lurks within the darkness. Also, it is able to turn its talismans into and command them. Attacks * : Chants the incantation while painting the character in the air with its gigantic brush, then hurls it at the opponent to catch them in a gigantic explosion and annihilate them. * : Wreathes its talismans around the opponent's body, then detonates them. * }}: Uses the letter as blades to cut through the darkness. * "}}: Creates and chants the sacred syllable to form a hemispherical yin-yang shield capable of movement. * : Uses a large brush to hit the enemy. * : Strikes the enemy with a huge brush. Unison Attacks *'Trinity Force' (Trinity Burst): A combined attack with WarGrowlmon and Rapidmon. This attack turns all three Digimon into crystal and then a giant phoenix beam. Design File:Taomon is a humanoid Digimon with -like characteristics. It wears a white robe with vertical plates on the shoulders, the character for emblazoned on the front, the symbol on the chest and shoulder plates (beneath three red wisps in the latter instance), and red and white triangles on the ends of the sleeves. It also wears baggy purple pants, and a tall, black and purple hat. It has white, three-fingered hands and white, three-toed feet with black claws and black paw pads in both instances. It has a yellow furred tail with a white tip, and a yellow, fox-like face with purple markings on its cheeks and forehead and white-tipped ears. It also has black eyes with indigo pupils. Etymologies ;Taomon (タオモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. *(Ja:) "|道|Dou}}. Fiction Digimon Tamers Digimon Frontier Some Taomon appear at the Autumn Leaf Fair during the 's first visit. Digimon World Data Squad Taomon is a digivolution in 's galaxy. Taomon is also a requirement for Sakuyamon. Digimon Xros Wars (manga) Digital Monsters D-Project Taomon digivolves from Kyubimon, and can digivolve into Sakuyamon. Digimon World 3 Taomon is unlocked for Renamon when it reaches level 20. For the other Rookies, Kyubimon must reach level 40, or for Veemon, level 50. Getting Taomon to level 99 with the other Rookie Digimon will also unlock Sakuyamon. Taomon can DNA Digivolve with MagnaAngemon to become Hououmon. For Renamon, Taomon unlocks ExVeemon at level 20 with 120 Wind Resistance and MetalMamemon at level 30 with 100 Machine Resistance. For Kotemon, Taomon unlocks Growlmon at level 50 with 200 Fire Resistance, Angemon at level 30 with 200 Wind Resistance, and Digitamamon at level 40 with 280 Wisdom If Renamon is not chosen as a partner at the start, a Taomon is found in the North Badland, and once defeated rewards Junior with its DDNA, which when given to the DRI Agent in Central Park will reward him with a Renamon partner. Taomon is also available as a Blue Ultimate Card with 32/30. Digimon World Re:Digitize: Decode Taomon digivolves from Woodmon, Kyubimon, and Centarumon and can digivolve to Sakuyamon and Hououmon. If the waste gauge fills to the maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. Digimon World: Next Order Taomon is a Nature Data type, Ultimate level Digimon. It digivolves from Angemon, Kyubimon, and Woodmon and can digivolve into Sakuyamon, Dianamon, Barbamon and the Mega version of Arresterdramon. If the poop gauge hits max, it will digivolve into PlatinumSukamon. Digimon World DS Taomon digivolves from Kyubimon, and can digivolve into Sakuyamon or Kuzuhamon. Taomon also appears at the Sky Pillar. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Taomon is #231, and is an Ultimate-level, Technical-class, Holy-species Digimon with a resistance to the Light element and weakness to the Dark element. Its basic stats are 203 HP, 251 MP, 113 Attack, 109 Defense, 120 Spirit, 116 Speed, and 50 Aptitude. It possesses the Psychic 4, Quick 3, and Critical 3 traits. Taomon digivolves from Kyubimon and can digivolve to Sakuyamon. In order to digivolve or degenerate to Taomon, your Digimon must be at least level 36, with 80% friendship, and 185 spirit. Taomon can DNA digivolve to Kuzuhamon with Karatenmon, to Pharaohmon with Lynxmon, or to Ophanimon with Silphymon. Taomon can be hatched from the Busters Egg. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Taomon is #154, and is an Ultimate-level, Balance-class, Beast-species Digimon with a resistance to the Earth and Dark elements and a weakness to the Water and Holy elements. It possesses the Paralysis Guard, Skill Master, and Healing Hand traits, and has the special skill Ice Melt. It dwells in the Wizard Temple. When defeated, it can drop the debug plate for Sakuyamon. Taomon digivolves from Lekismon or Kyubimon and can digivolve into Sakuyamon. In order to digivolve or degenerate into Taomon, your Digimon must be at least level 29 with 120 attack, 130 speed, and 70% friendship. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red Taomon DigiFuses from Kyubimon and Apemon, and can DigiFuse to Chronomon Holy Mode with Butenmon and Sinduramon, to Sakuyamon with Renamon and Kabukimon, to Dianamon with Crescemon and Beastmon, and to Ravemon with Crowmon, Karatenmon, and Cyberdramon L. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Taomon is a Dark Data Type, Ultimate level Digimon and uses 12 memory. It digivolves from Woodmon, Kyubimon, and Kurisarimon and can digivolve to Sakuyamon, Kuzuhamon, and Dianamon. Its special attack is Talisman of Light, which is a Dark type attack and its support skill is Adroit Wisdom which increases Intelligence by 15%. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Taomon is #172 and is a Dark Data Type, Ultimate level Digimon and uses 12 memory. It digivolves from Woodmon, Kyubimon, and Kurisarimon and can digivolve to Sakuyamon, Kuzuhamon, and Dianamon. Its special attack is Talisman of Light, which is a Dark type attack and its support skill is Adroit Wisdom which increases Intelligence by 15%. Digimon Battle Taomon digivolves from Kyubimon and can digivolve to Sakuyamon. It also has a special digivolution in which it can digivolve to Kuzuhamon instead. Digimon Masters Taomon digivolves from Kyubimon and can digivolve to Sakuyamon. Digimon Heroes! Taomon digivolves from Kyubimon and can digivolve to Sakuyamon. Digimon Soul Chaser Taomon digivolves from Kyubimon and can digivolve to Sakuyamon. Digimon Links Taomon digivolves from Woodmon, Kyubimon, and Chrysalimon, and can digivolve to Sakuyamon, Kuzuhamon, Dianamon, and Phoenixmon. Digimon ReArise Taomon digivolves from Kyubimon and can digivolve to Sakuyamon, Maid Mode Sakuyamon, Kuzuhamon Miko Mode, or nothing. Notes and References